Conventionally, braking equipment for a vehicle is known that is provided with a master cylinder of tandem type in which one master piston and the other master piston are arranged in series in a cylinder body with a pressurizing chamber therebetween (see, for example, Patent literature 1). The master cylinder disclosed in this Patent literature 1 is provided with a seal member that is provided on the master piston in the backward side and slides in contact with the inner periphery of the cylinder bore to seal the pressurizing chamber, and a guide piston having a seal member that seals an opening section of the cylinder body of the master cylinder.